


You Don't Have To Be Brave

by phillester



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillester/pseuds/phillester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a huge thunderstorm covering London, and its racking up strange sounds in Dan and Phil's apartment. –– SHORT</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Be Brave

_It was the 30th of October, the day before Halloween, when the storm started. It started as a little drizzle at first, but soon became a raging fury of wind, electricity, and water, sending leaves spinning. The moon was set high, seeing as it was 11:24 pm at the time. The birds rapidly tried to fly away, their wings caught in the disastrous winds. Trees went haywire, leaves ripping off of their branches. Rain spattered against the windows with a such a force that it sounded like softer gunshots. The pavement was flooded with angry water, rushing towards the drains, which were overflowing. Branches tapped against the windows thanks to the wind, and an eerie atmosphere entered the area of London, right before Dan and Phil's flat._

     Phil glanced at the curtains, covering the blinded window, and quickly averted his eyes back to the previous object; his laptop. Sounds of the wind whirled into his ears, and the rain sent shivers down his spine. Slowly raising a paler hand, the man carefully closed the shield of his sticker - bombarded laptop, laying a hand on it before putting it on his bedside table. He watched it for a heartbeat longer, a sudden odd atmosphere entering the room. Taking off his glasses, the man checked his clock, ice blue eyes blinking twice as the minute changed. Something was wrong, and Phil could feel it. He turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his body, letting the warmth engulf him. As he stared at his cupboard, he heard a strange creak come from the door. His head snapped to see what it was, scared eyes scanning the area. Nothing. With a relieved sigh, Phil lay his head back onto his checkered pillow, listening to the gunshots on his window.

     Then there was another creak; his door was opening. Sitting up, the man put his glasses back onto his face, and turned on his bedside lamp, shivering hands flipping the switch. Indeed, his door was open, and he made sure he closed it before going to bed. By this time, Phil was starting to get a little scared, a small clump filling his throat. He stood up slowly, one foot landing on the ground, and then another. His owl socks cushioned his feet as he walked across his carpeted floor. Trembling fingers swayed alongside his body as he creeped towards the door, watching every step with caution. The man enclosed the cold doorknob in his hands and shut his door, the click of the lock sounding. Leaning against the cold door for a minute or two, Phil smiled to himself and spoke soft words.

"It's gonna be okay, Phil, you're alright. Just get back to bed and sleep." His hoarse voice calmed him down, slowly taking deep breaths. As he started his way back to his bed, his window suddenly smacked open, sending sound and wind to rush into the room. Phil gasped in surprise and quickly looked at his raging curtains, shivering breaths filling his lungs. Big eyes and a small body creeped towards the window, feeling the ice rain hit his clothes. The man grabbed for the handle to close the window, but was unsuccessful. The wind made the window go haywire, and Phil could do nothing but wait till it smacked closed. The water droplets fogged and drowned his glasses, forcing him to clean them on his splattered pjs. After putting them back on, he managed to grab the handle, getting ricochetting motions from the wind and the window. While the glass was tugging at his arm, Phil managed to smack it closed, locking it with care.

     Watching the wind for a heartbeat longer, he saw a silhouette of a man in the corner of his eye. His head snapped to his room, seeing nothing but the eerie trees being portrayed by the moonlight. Shaking his head slightly, he forced himself to forget about it. He managed to walk to his bed, sitting on the side, looking to his door. Good, it was still closed. Wet and frightened, the man sat on his bed, lifting his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his covered arms around his knees and slowly rocked back and forth, whispering calming words to himself. Suddenly, a crash came from the storm. A large thunder echoed after it, sending shivers down Phil's spine. There was another sudden, staccato sound as his lights fell out. Frantically, the man grasped the cord with his hands and flipped the switch ; nothing. Breathing heavily, Phil heard steps coming from upstairs. There wasn't anything upstairs right? Raising his head, he looked at his ceiling, coming in contact with the lurking shadows of the empty trees. Branches danced in the moonlight and winds made the last of the leaves rip off of the branches. Phil rested his head on his arms, closing his weary eyes. It was childish to be scared of this.

     That's when his door opened once more. Phil's head slowly lifted to see what had opened it, and saw a figure there. Scared, vibrant, blue eyes saw the silhouette of a man ; was it the same one? Phil watched silently, swallowing out of fright. The door opened further, and it was obvious that the male was carrying something, or multiple things. Phil squinted his eyes towards the figure and immediately thought of grabbing his phone. Pale fingers enclosed around his phone, which then he used as a flashlight. The beam hit the figure, and Phil sighed with relief, dropping the phone onto his duvet.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to," came a soft voice from the door, as if he were a mother, "are you alright?" Phil nodded and replied with his own shaky voice, relieved at the figure,

"It's alright," he started, waving a hand to invite him in, "I'm just scared for the thu– i-it's childish." Phil shook his head and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. The figure started walking again, heading towards the crumpled man's bed. The room was still dark, the only light dancing through the branches of the trees. Phil watched the shadow come closer and noticed that he was holding a blanket. Then, he closed his weary eyes and rested his head against the wall, the cold surface sending tingles down the the man's back. Suddenly, the weight changed and the mattress was folding to the side. Phil forced his eyes open and scooted over, his body moving over the checkered duvet. 

     Suddenly, a warmer hand was placed on his hand, and the man stiffened up. According to Phil, Dan thought that there was nothing between them. Sadly, though, because Phil was madly in love with the man. With every heartbeat that the warmer hand was placed on his, Phil's breathing became deeper, enjoying the feeling of protection. Dan sat next to him, extending his legs before him. Phil felt the sudden warmth of the room as Dan's fingers interlock with his own, connecting them together. Phil closed his eyes, frozen to the spot. He had dreamed of this, heck, this was surreal. Everything seemed silent while the two were together, a sudden halo coming around them both. Phil looked over at Dan, a lump in his throat. The two locked eyes, and Dan smiled at him with the sweetest smile yet. Phil shyly smiled back and looked at his friends' lips, seeing them expand for the smile. Snapping back to the dark eyes, Phil saw that Dan was about to talk.

 "It's alright to be scared, we are all scared of something," Dan started, his voice soft and caring, "don't worry." Phil watched carefully, his eyelids slowly shutting. He wasn't as scared anymore, only a tingle of fear remaining in his body. The lightning smacked again, the wind seeped through the window, and the rain splattered against the window. His breathing deepened as he thought. Did Dan interlock fingers to make him feel better? No, it can't be. He doesn't love me the same way, it's hopeless. Phil subconsciously shook his head, dismissing the thoughts that clouded his mind. Suddenly, Phil felt the warmth of another human being by his ear, not daring to open his eyes or avert his head.

"Don't let your dreams be dreams." Dan whispered, the warm breath filling Phil's ear. Phil shuddered with nervousness, biting his lip slightly. Then, he felt Dan's hand on the back of his head, his fingers twirling around the black hairs that were there. Phil opened half an eye to see Dan's head's silhouette before his. Phil smelled Dan's smell, breathing his air. It was surreal, what was happening. Phil closed his eye again, enjoying the scene. Suddenly, his lips were greeted by another pair, Dan's soft lips warming them up. They were soft, female to an extent. Phil gasped slightly to himself, but quickly relaxed, getting into the moment.

"I love you, Phil." Dan whispered throughout his kiss and Phil returned the words, a tear in his eye. All this time, all this wasted time, Phil was doubting. When they released from each other, Phil looked down, smiling to himself. They had finally confessed. Without lingering on the topic for too long, Dan used his fingertips to raise Phil's chin up, looking at his blue eyes with his own dark chestnut eyes. They just stared at each other, Heart Eyes Howell and Love Eyes Lester making eye contact. Dan's lips curled into a smile and whispered.

"What were you afraid of?" he asked, his voice raspy. His cherry lips formed each word perfectly, Phil realised. Everything about this man was perfect. Swallowing and returning the gaze, Phil whispered back, his voice fluttering.

"The house - it's being creepy with the noises," he started, looking at the door to his side, remembering the open door, "but luckily I am brave." Phil smiled and looked back at Dan, stars shining in his aquamarine eyes. Phil Lester could not be happier than he was today. He used his hand to carefully fix his fringe and then averted his eyes to his duvet, his eyelids feeling droopy. Dan turned over and grabbed the blanket that he had brought. He flapped it out and placed it over the two men, not caring about the duvet ; this blanket was much comfier. Phil brought it up to his chin and lay on his side, looking straight into the face of Dan, who stayed silent for a heartbeat longer. Phil blinked a couple of times, and then felt Dan's hand on his cheek, a thumb petting his face. Phil let it happen, feeling the warmth in the October chill. Then, Dan broke the silence, the voice ringing through Phil's mind as they were spoken.

"I want to be there so you don't have to be brave."

 

 


End file.
